All For Love
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Blaze Dash, Rainbow Dash's older brother, has arrived at Ponyville with troubling new. Chrysalis is plotting her revenge on those who defeated her. Now the elements of harmony must survive long enough to find and defeat her. Will they make it. Appledash, Rarilight, FluttershyOC all included. This is my first MLP story so please be gentle
1. Dire News

Author Note/ Disclaimer: So I decided to try my hand at a MLP story, I'm sorry if you don't like. Anyway I don't own anything from My Little Pony, I only own my OC.

Night time had fallen over Equestria and, within its darkness, a single pegasus stallion with a red coat, rainbow mane and burning wing cutie mark, was trudging his way through the brush and mud as his wings were to sore for him to fly even an inch. Looking up he grimaced as all he could see around him was the darkness that surrounded his very being, and inconvenienced his vision causing him to get a headache as he strained his eyes to see. He had no clue where he was, or even how close he was to his destined target, but he knew that he had to press on, otherwise his sister, and directly connected her friends, were all going to be in big trouble. He was a traveler and the things he had seen were not for the faint of heart, he made a mental note not to mention any of his travels to a certain yellow pegasus, but his last adventure left him startled and frightful for his sister's well being. With a renewed determination he pressed on, only to collapse a few feet later.

_Damn it, I have…have to get to Ponyville to warn…to warn…_

His thoughts were cut short though as he watched a dark blue hoof touch the ground in front of him signaling the arrival of another pony, nearly causing his heart to stop until he realized who it was.

"Oh my, hast thou been running for long my little pony, let us help you to a place where you can rest," Princess Luna said as he could feel his consciousness starting to fade, "where are you heading?"

"P-Ponyville," He managed to say before his eyes started to close, "please I…I need to get to…"

_Rainbow Dash._

Voices, he could hear voices but couldn't understand what they were saying or why there were other ponies around him at the moment, last he remembered he was nowhere near any town and therefore nowhere near any ponies that could take care of him. Then he remembered that Princess Luna, _the_ Princess Luna had came to him last night and said she would help him to where he needed to go. He was sure it was just a dream but, listening to the ponies around him, he was sure that it was no dream.

"He's my BROTHER, please doc you have to help him," a scratchy voice said that caught his attention.

_Brother…RAINBOW DASH!_

"I'm sorry Miss. Dash we're doing all we can but it's bad enough we don't have any recent files on him, it's like he just vanished for a while," the doctor said with an apologetic tone, "we'll check him when he wakes up but until then there's not much we can do."

"But what if he doesn't wake up doc?" a voice with a southern drawl to it challenged, "Ah ain't no fancy doctor but ah'm dang sure that you need to do something."

"Eeyup," another more monotone voice replied.

Wait monotone, he recognized that voice all too well and if that was who he thought it was then the previous voice was none other than that voice's little sister. With a slight groan, something he was sure that caught everyponies' attention, before opening his eyes and confirming his previous suspicions. Standing in the room was none other than his younger sister Rainbow Dash, her friend Applejack, and his friend from long ago Big MacIntosh, all of them looking at him like he was just a ghost.

"Heh, what's up you guys look like you haven't seen me in a while," he joked giving them a smirk.

"That's because we haven't you featherbrain," Rainbow Dash said with a slight growl, but he was able to see the tears running down her cheek, "where have you been, why haven't you contacted anypony before now, don't you know how worried mom and dad are?"

"Whoa there sis, one question at a time alright," he muttered sitting up but instantly regretting it.

Rainbow Dash helped him lay back down and he sighed in frustration at not really being able to do anything besides lay there. He was much like his younger sister as in he didn't like being helpless but he knew he needed to rest and gather his strength back up if he was going to help her in the long run.

"'Scuse me Mr. Blaze but we are hankering to know, where have ya been?" Applejack asked frowning, "Ah mean you're here one day hanging out with Cheerilee and Big Mac while me and Dash played and the next thing we know you're gone."

"Heh, fair enough I guess I should answer that," Blaze Dash replied with a chuckle, "well honestly I've been all around Equestria, run, and I never really stopped running."

"Running, running from what exactly?" Rainbow Dash asked frowning.

"Well…let's say I made some enemies during my travels," Blaze remarked, "but that's beside the point, I'm glad that I'm here Rainbow Dash there's something I need to tell you but first we need to other elements of harmony here."

"Wait how did ya know that Miss. Dash was an element of harmony?" Big Mac asked confused.

"Hey just because I traveled a lot doesn't mean I didn't keep up with the best flier in Equestria," Blaze said smiling at his younger sister, "I'm proud of you Dash, you've done quite a bit since I left."

Rainbow Dash smiled slightly as it seemed her brother was finally starting to feel at least a little better while the doctor checked him for any damage. Shaking her head, she poked the sleeping pegasus filly next to her and told her to go get the other elements, allowing her time to get up and stretch before dashing out of the room. The door to the room opened up and, much to Blaze's surprise, a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane walked in shyly looking at her friends.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, is…is Blaze up yet?" Fluttershy asked hiding part of her face with her mane.

"Why don't you ask him yourself 'Shy," Dash replied stepping to the side.

Blaze tilted his head slightly as he took in the new Fluttershy, a pony that he watched many times when they were younger and living in Cloudsdale making sure that Dash didn't do anything to get them hurt. But this Fluttershy had grown into a young mare who was, by his observation, still incredibly shy but at the same time giving off a grace that she didn't even realize.

"Oh, Blaze it's nice to see you again," Fluttershy commented giving him a small smile.

"Nice to see you again too Flutters, I have to say you've grown into quiet a beautiful young mare," Blaze remarked making her blush, "we'll have to catch up later though, I still need to talk to all of the elements of harmony."

"Don't you worry about it Blaze, they're on their way as we speak," Applejack reassured sitting down next to Rainbow Dash, "do ya mind telling us what's got ya in such a fright though?"

"Ya you not being chased right now are you?" Rainbow Dash asked worried about her brother.

"Oh my, I hope you're not into much trouble Blaze," Fluttershy said frowning.

"Me, I'm usually in trouble, but this isn't about me it's about you elements of harmony," Blaze stated as the door opened again showing a lavender alicorn with a purple dragon on her back and a while unicorn with a lavender mane walk in.

"Rainbow Dash darling, do tell us why it was so urgent that you sent Scootaloo get us from our lunch," Rarity asked as she and Twilight sat down.

"I'm interested to know what's going on too," Twilight said frowning, "and who's the pegasus stallion?"

"Guys this in my older brother Blaze Dash," Rainbow Dash replied as he smirked, "as for why I sent Scoots after you we don't even know, Blaze won't tell us anything until Pinkie gets here."

"Wait this is the famous Blaze that you were telling us about Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked as Rainbow nodded, "well it a pleasure meeting you dear though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Rainbow Dash has told us quite a bit about, said that you were one of the coolest ponies she knew, but that you left when she was younger, not longer before she moved to Ponyville," Twilight commented frowning, "why did you leave?"

"Hm, well…I'm a bit of an adventurer, never really liked staying in one place for too long, but I'm sure that will change once I meet the right mare, anyway I left because it was time for me to leave," Blaze explained, "I was ready to find out what was in the world so I packed up, said good bye to my family and flew off."

"But why didn't you visit us every now and then?" Rainbow Dash challenged, "Mom and dad have been worried sick about you, they thought you were dead!"

"Ah yes, well I told you that I made quite a few enemies Rainbow Dash, let's just say that they wouldn't hesitate to use you against me."

Rainbow opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when a pink blur entered the room and stopped at the foot of the bed to revile Pinkie Pie with a very dizzy Scootaloo on her back. The young orange pegasus filly soon fell off of the pink party pony and stumbled over to the cyan winged pony before slumping onto the ground.

"I…I got…her mom," Scoots said between pants for air.

"You did good Scootaloo, take a rest alright," Rainbow Dash said stroking her mane, "now then, all of the elements are here so what did you need to say."

"Right, it's about the changeling empire, Chrysalis wants revenge on you six, Shining Armor, and the princesses," Blaze explained, "she's mad enough to have some of her subject train as assassins."

The room went quiet as Blaze's information sunk in and gave the elements of harmony something to worry about as they all looked at each other. It wasn't out of the question that Chrysalis would want her revenge on them but to go as far as to take them out of the picture completely was going too far even for her. Frowning, Twilight looked over at Rarity who had a concerned look about her while their other friends all looked at Blaze with a look that could only be described as worry.

"Bro, are you sure that Queen Chrysalis wants revenge on us?" Rainbow asked concerned.

"Dead sure Rainbow, I was there when they made the plans," Blaze confirmed as everypony frowned.

"If this is true then we have to inform the princesses and quickly," Twilight said turning to Spike, "Spike take a letter, Dear Princess Celestia, I regret to inform you that I do not write to you with good news, we have information that Chrysalis might be planning an assassination attempt on not just the four of us princesses but on my brother Shining Armor, and my friends. Please reply with a plan as soon as possible. Your faithful student and fellow princess Twilight Sparkle."

Spike, with a puff of green fire, sent the letter and not but a minute later he belched up another letter before Twilight grabbed it with her magic and opened the letter. A look of fear then came across her face while Rarity took the letter from her and read out loud.

_My dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_ I thank you for bringing this urgent news to me. Me, my sister, Cadence, and Shining Armor will arrive in due time to discuss what you have warned us. Know that we will do whatever it takes to make sure that Chrysalis does not harm Equestria as she has attempted to do before._

_Princess Celestia_

"So the Princess is coming here?" Rainbow Dash asked cheering up slightly, "that's great news right, with all of the princesses, our elements, and Shining Armor, we can totally take down the Changelings."

"Now hold on there Dash," Applejack said placing a hoof on her friend's shoulder, "ya have ta remember that ya can't just go running into dangerous situations anymore, ya have Scootaloo to take care of."

"Right, I forgot that it's not just me anymore," Dash said nuzzling the small pegasus, "but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe."

"Thanks mom," Scootaloo said smiling at the cyan pegasus.

Blaze watched in amazement as the two younger pegasi exchanged heartfelt hugs that he knew meant more than they were just friends, and he made a mental note to talk to his sister about that later. Deep in thought, Blaze didn't even realize that they were trying to get his attention, when he felt a soft hoof poke at him. Looking to his left he noticed that it was Fluttershy who wanted his attention, giving him a look that was telling him she was worried she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Fluttershy whispered blushing, "but you really must get some rest, don't worry though we'll come get you when the princesses arrive."

"Don't worry about me Fluttershy, I'll be fine, I'm more worry about you six than anything else," the older pegasus said with a serious look.

The elements all looked at each other before Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie excused themselves leaving their other three friends with Rainbow's older brother who was now having a hard time keeping his eyes open. With a feeling of tiredness, Blaze Dash closed his eyes and allowed sleep to finally over take him while he waited for the princesses to arrive.


	2. Catch Up and Plans

Blaze's wings flexed painfully as he woke up and attempted to stand only to be glared at by the nurse that was watching over him at the current time. With a defeated sigh, he laid back down and placed his head over his front hoofs whilst he waited for the elements of harmony and the princesses to arrive so that they could discuss what was going to happen now. His ear twitched as he heard the door to his room open up and he looked up to see a purple colored earth mare with a mane that was two different shades of pink closing the door.

"Um…do I know you?" Blaze asked frowning as she turned to face him.

"Honestly Blaze I thought you of all people would recognize an old friend," she said in a teasing him.

"Old friend…Cheerilee?" he asked sitting up.

"It's nice to see you again Blaze, we haven't seen you since you left without so much as a goodbye," Cheerilee said smiling, "Although Big Mac told me that you were travelling around."

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't really want any tearful goodbyes," the pegasus explained rubbing the back of his head.

The earth mare chuckled and sat down as she was about to continue the conversation but the door opened up again allowing Big Mac to walk in and notice that Cheerilee was sitting there looking at him with a smile. With a nod the big red earth stallion sat down next to the school mare making Blaze chuckle as they didn't notice the close proximity they were sitting in.

"Well look at this, the old gang is back together," Blaze pointed out making the other two ponies smile in realization, "when was the last time we were all together?"

"The day before you left," Cheerilee remarked with a thoughtful look, "although I can't remember what we were doing exactly."

"We were mess'n around the spring just outside of Ponyville," Big Mac filled in, "we were swimming while Mr. Hot wings sat around and laughed as ya attempted to dunk me under water, with no luck ah might add."

"Not my fault that she couldn't get you under water," Blaze said smirking as Cheerilee blushed.

"Well if Big Mac here wasn't so BIG then maybe I would have managed to do it," she said in a huff.

The two stallions laughed which in turn caused Cheerilee to laugh after a little and soon enough the room was filled with their laughter, laughter of their past as friends and of memories of their time together. They sat there for the next two hours recalling past adventures that they shared when Big Mac wasn't required to work the fields allowing him to join in on the fun. After saying their goodbyes both Big Mac and Cheerilee left the room saying that they would visit soon, and as they left Blaze smiled as Fluttershy made her way inside the room. Smiling at the yellow pegasus, Blaze noticed that she was also giving him a small smile, although it was hard to see as she was hiding it behind her bang.

"How are you feeling Blaze?" she asked sitting down.

"I've been better, but I'm recovering," he answered shifting his weight from his right to his left, "although the nurses here are keeping a close eye on me."

"Oh do you need me to talk to them, I mean if you want me to," Fluttershy said hiding behind her bang again.

"It's alright Flutters I just need to get in the sky soon and stretch," Blaze explained flexing his wings again, "so when are the princesses getting here?"

"Oh they should be arriving in Ponyville any minute now," the younger pegasus answered making Blaze Dash nod.

The two sat there and talked about times when he was charged with watching over her and Rainbow Dash and inevitably somehow managing to get caught under a storm cloud that would pour down on him. Fluttershy couldn't help but to giggle as memories came back to her of when she was a young filly playing with Rainbow Dash up in the clouds of Cloudsdale. She recalled causing Blaze a lot of headaches as he would chase after them trying to make sure they didn't hurt themselves, despite the fact that he was not much older than them. After talking for a few minutes the two pegasus noticed that the door opened up and a group of ponies walked in, amongst them was the four princesses and Shining Armor whom was walking close to his wife.

"You must be Blaze Dash, Twilight and Rainbow Dash have told us quite a bit about you," Celestia commented with a smile.

"Forgive me if I don't bow Princess," Blaze said flexing his wings once again with a wince, "I'm not in the best condition."

"That is fine," Celestia said with a small wave of her hoof, "I believe that you have already met my sister Luna."

"Yeah I remember her, sorry I never got to thank you for getting me to Ponyville," Blaze said with a polite nod, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to warn all of you."

"It is nothing, I have been trying to help ponies in need during the night, just as my sister has been helping them during the day," Luna said smiling, "we are just glad that you are feeling better."

"And this is Princess Cadence and Shining Armor," Celestia said motioning to the other two new ponies.

"I know you two, co leaders of the Crystal Empire," he said looking at them, "had to go through there when I was on my way to the changeling area."

"Why would you want to go there anyway? That doesn't seem like the first place somepony would want to go to," Shining Armor pointed out frowning, "not that I'm complaining, you did find out something that could have harmed not only my wife, but the other princesses, my sister, and her friends."

"Trust me, when I heard that they were after the bearers of the elements of harmony I made my way here as quick as possible," Blaze replied, his features becoming serious, "as for why I was there, I'm a traveler, I go where ever I want to, plain and simple."

"Anyway, in light of this recent news we must come up with a plan that won't cause mass panic," Celestia remarked, "Twilight you told me that you had something in mind."

"Yes Princess, it seems that what we need to do, to cause less panic, is to simple not leave one of us alone at any given point in time," Twilight offered, "With the princesses that won't be a problem, they're hardly ever given anytime alone."

"But what about us sugarcube?" Applejack asked creasing her brows.

"Well there are six of us so all we have to do is pair up," the purple alicorn finished as the other elements nodded.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I don't' mean to insult your intelligence but that seems too simple of a plan to work," Blaze observed frowning, "I've been around and I don't think that Chrysalis will fall for that one."

"The plan is to keep us safe, if we're alone at any point in time then the assassins might attack us, but if there are at least two of us, and in a crowd then they will be less likely to strike," Twilight explained smiling.

Blaze didn't say another word after that, he did make a mental note to keep an eye on them throughout the day, but as far as Twilight's plan, well it couldn't hurt to be cautious and travel in pairs. The others in the party seemed to agree with the youngest alicorn's plan and the four oldest of the group left the room as to return to their rightful places and help rule Equestria while the elements discussed who will be paired up with whom. In the end the plan was that, Twilight was paired up with Rarity during the nights, the former would be staying at the boutique, Pinkie Pie would be with Fluttershy, and finally Applejack was paired up with his little sister. Through the day Big Mac would watch over Applejack, Twilight would stay with Rarity, the Cakes would be let in on some of the plan and watch over Pinkie, the weather team would be with Rainbow so no worries there, and Blaze would keep an eye on Fluttershy. With the plan set, the others left leaving only, the three pegasi, and the orange earth pony in the room to sit there and talk for a while. When the time came, Applejack and Rainbow Dash both left so that they could go pick up the girls and so that Rainbow could tell Scootaloo that they would be staying at Sweet Apple Acres for a while.

"So, when did my sister become a mother?" Blaze asked after the two left.

"Oh not too long ago actually, Rainbow Dash adopted Scootaloo about four months ago when she got quite a big raise from the weather department for all of the hard work she had put in," Fluttershy explained looking at the window, "Rainbow Dash might act lazy but she is a hard worker when needs be."

"Heh, yeah she's always been like that," the older of the pair said with a laugh, "what about you what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh me?" Fluttershy asked looking down and blushing, "I…I take care of the animals here in Ponyville."

Blaze smiled and gave her a nod as he figured that she was just doing what she does best, which is what most ponies do in this world but that's beside the point, and knowing that his younger sister had somepony that she was taking care of lifted his spirits. Although he knew that Rainbow Dash would need a special somepony in the long run, somepony that would keep her level headed so that she doesn't go hurting herself at every turn. Speaking of special someponies he could see that Big Mac was sitting quite close to their female friend earlier when they were both there and he started to wonder if old feelings were being brought back to the surface. Back when they were younger, he was one of the only ponies that knew Big MacIntosh had a crush on the purple mare and he did all he could to get his two friends together, but seeing as big earth stallion was clueless when it came to mares it wasn't easy.

Chuckling to himself, he made a mental note that he would have to hang out with those two yet again when he wasn't required to watch over Fluttershy so that they could rebuild their old friendship. Fluttershy seemed to realize that Blaze was in his own little world when she noticed that he had a distant look in his eyes as he looked out the window and she figure it was best to let him do his own thing. It was then that her eyes started to roam and she looked him over trying to hold back a blush that was attempting to form on her face. As long as she could recall she had always had a small crush on Rainbow's older brother but never gathered the courage to talk to him about. Then again the last time she saw him was when she was just a filly and he came down to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash so that the two could play, but after that he vanished.

"Hey Fluttershy," Blaze said catching her attention, "you okay, you look like something's wrong."

"Me? Oh no, nothing is wrong I was just thinking," Fluttershy admitted hiding her face to cover her blush, "Would you like something to eat?"

Blaze chuckled and shook his head before laying back down and feeling his eyes starting to close yet again and went back to what felt like a much needed sleep. Meanwhile outside of Ponyville a group of four dark figures stood in the shadows of the Everfree Forest watching over the small town.

"Are you sure about this? We should take them out before they realize we're here," one of them asked looking at the town.

"No our Queen has ordered us to sit and wait for further commands, then and only then can we take those pesky elements out of the picture," the leader said glaring at the former.

"And once they are out, the elements of harmony will no longer work, making it that much easier to take out those troublesome princesses," a female said chuckling.

"And then, Chrysalis will rule over Equestria, not them," the final one said before they all started laughing darkly.


	3. First Strike

Blaze flexed his wings as he finally walked out of the hospital a free pony and his first instinct was to take to the sky and fly around like a pegasus was suppose to. But, unfortunately for him, a certain yellow pegasus glared in his direction and stopped him in mid take-off, keeping him firmly grounded. With a groan he walked down the streets of Ponyville, following Fluttershy as they ran a couple of errands before they would head to her cottage so she could take care of her animal friends. That was the deal he had with the others, he would watch over Fluttershy during the day, making sure that there wasn't any attempt to take her life, and at night he was free to do whatever he wanted. So, for Fluttershy, he would stay on the ground and make sure she was safe.

'Besides I'll fly at some point today, might as well not complain," he thought following Fluttershy as she walked over to a cart and bought some carrots.

The two pegasus walked around for a bit longer, Fluttershy stocking up on food for her furry friends, and finally they were walking down the path towards her house so they could eat some lunch. Thankfully at this time the yellow pegasus had allowed the older of the two to fly as to strengthen his wings back up and the two flew through the air and landed in Fluttershy's front porch. Looking around, Blaze could see the different kinds of animals that lived around the cottage and chuckled at how she was so shy but was able to live near some of these creatures with no fear. Walking in he listened as she explained about the different types of animals and what they ate, in all honesty it wasn't his best idea when he asked her the other day, when he was suddenly face to face with a white bunny who looked like he was sizing him up.

"Um…hi?" Blaze said frowning as the rabbit tapped it's foot.

"Oh, that's Angel he can be quiet a hooffull but he is really nice once you get to know him," Fluttershy explained caring over a bowl of salad, "here you go Angel eat up."

Angel looked at the salad before turning his head away in disgust making Fluttershy frown and Blaze glare at the little fuzz ball before he knelt down to looking him in the eyes. The two had a staring contest for a few minutes before Fluttershy decided to step in and pulled them away from each other and pushing the salad bowl towards Angel the white rabbit again.

"Come on now Angel you need to eat," she said gently, "it's very yummy."

Angel again turned his head prompting another attempt by the yellow pegasus while Blaze sat back and watched as she coaxed the rabbit into eating his meal without much more trouble. After that, Fluttershy went about her business feeding the other animals and finally getting a chance to feed the two of them, allowing her to sit down and rest for a couple of minutes. Blaze had to admit, the young mare's cooking was good, real good, as he took a bite out of his sandwich and looked out the window at all of the feeding animals.

"So Blaze, would you tell me about some of your adventures?" Fluttershy asked with a smile, "if you don't mind that is."

"Hm…how about the time I was travelling through Griffin Kingdom and my supposed guide left me for dead?" Blaze asked looking at the younger pegasus.

"Oh my, that wasn't very nice, why would your guide do that?" Fluttershy asked frowning.

"Oh I beat him in a game of cards and he held a grudge, so he offered to show me this old griffin ruin and when we hit the forest that it was in, he lead me in and the next thing I knew I was ankle deep in quick sand," Blaze said chuckling a little bit, "I tried to fly out but of course he was crafty and explained that no pony can just fly out of that quicksand I was in, so he left me there thinking I was finished."

"So how did you escape?"

"Well after he left I was trying to find my way out when I managed to see a nearby vine that I could reach, so after about a few minutes of attempting to get the vine I was finally able to grab it with my teeth and pull myself to a point that I got my hoofs around it and pulled the rest of me out," the older pegasus answered wrapping up his story, "after that I made my way back to the town he was at, and oh Celestia he was surprise to see me, he was then arrested and the rest is history."

The rest of the day was filled with Blaze telling her stories about the places he had been too since the day he left till he had arrived in the changeling area and found out about the plan to attack the princesses and the elements. At this point Fluttershy couldn't help but to wonder what possessed him to go to the changeling area, most ponies avoid that place with a passion, and learning that a pony she cared about had been brash enough to go there scared her. Blaze could sense that she was worrying about something so he took a look around, trying to find what was wrong, when he turned his attention back to her.

"Fluttershy what's up, you seem out of it at the moment," he asked frowning.

"I was just wondering, why did you go to changeling territory?" she asked looking at him, "It's dangerous to go there and I don't want anypony that I care about getting hurt there."

"There's no need to worry I wasn't hurt…to badly," he muttered the last part making Fluttershy narrow her eyes, "okay so I was stuck in a hospital when I got here but that's beside the point."

"Blaze why did you go there?"

"…Well…I was kind of following a lead that the changelings were planning something and I wanted to make sure it was just a bunch of nonsense," Blaze explained with a sigh, "but when I got there and found out that it wasn't I started back towards Ponyville to tell you six when they spotted me, they tackled me out of the sky and did a number on my wings, that's why I was stuck to the ground."

"How did you escape them though?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Honestly I don't remember, all I recall is that I wanted to get to you and Rainbow Dash and make sure that you two were going to be okay."

Fluttershy smiled at that and walked over to him before rubbing their necks together in a loving matter, pretty much thanking him for everything that he was doing for them. The door then swung open reviling Pinkie Pie, who hopped in and smiled as she saw that two before sitting down. The two pegasi looked at each other before turning their attention back to the pink earth mare who had, oddly enough, yet to do anything too…Pinkie Pie.

"Hi there," Pinkie finally said grinning, "I got finished early today so I figured I would make my way over here."

"Wait WHAT?!" Blaze said suddenly on his feet and at the door.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Pinkie asked confused, "I come here all the time to see Fluttershy, she is my friend after all."

"Pinkie you do remember that we're are targets of the changeling assassins right?" Fluttershy said as the earth mare nodded, "so we're not suppose to go out by ourselves, it's dangerous."

"Oh right," Pinkie pouted flattening her ears to her skull, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean too."

Blaze sighed, it didn't seem like anypony had followed Pinkie so at the moment he could forgive her, from what the others had told him, the pink party mare seemed to do things her own way from time to time. Walking back over to the two, he gave Pinkie's back a little on her back and sat down where he was previously while Fluttershy came back in with some drinks for the three. At the moment they were safe so his job hadn't been all for nothing yet and he knew that he wouldn't be needed much longer for the day and told Fluttershy that he would be back later that night. Meanwhile at the Boutique, Rarity was working hard on a new clothing line while Twilight sat nearby reading one of the few books she could find on the changelings in a hope that she could find something to help them. After reading for a little bit she sighed as nothing popped out, catching Rarity's attention making the fashion designer put down her stuff and walk over to her.

"Is something wrong darling?" she asked as Twilight laid down her book.

"I'm just having a hard time finding anything that could help us," she replied with a frown, "there's not much the changelings in these books so it's hard to come up with a better plan to protect us."

"Darling the plan that you came up with earlier is just fine," Rarity remarked rubbing their cheeks together, "besides if you didn't come up with this plan, well we wouldn't be able to spend this time together."

"Oh yes you working and me reading, such a great time," the lavender alicorn said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Twilight dear not that I wouldn't love to spend some time curled up with you, I do have a business I need to run," the white unicorn said kissing her lover's forehead.

"I really have to stop walking in on you two when you're getting all lovey-dovey," a familiar voice said making them giggle.

"I'm sorry Spike but since we've decided to keep our relationship a secret at the moment, we're going to take what we can get," Twilight said as Spike rolled his eyes, "anyway, I'm going to go get something to drink, do you two want anything?"

"No thank you darling I'm fine as of right now," Rarity said turning back to her work.

"I'll have a glass of water," Spike replied smiling at his friend.

Soon after Twilight left the room, Spike walked over to examine what it was that Rarity was working on when he noticed that she was looking at him with concern. The purple dragon looked back confused until she place her equipment back down and sat on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"Spike, can I ask you a question?" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course, what's up?" Spike replied wanting to help.

"You're not…upset, that I didn't return your feelings are you?"

"We've talked about this Rarity, I'm fine really, at least I can say that I tried," the small dragon said smiling, "look all I want is for you and Twilight to be happy, I'll find some pony or dragon eventually so there's no need to worry."

Rarity looked at him with a shocked expression before leaning down and kissing his forehead and smiling at him and at his grown up attitude about the situation. That was one of the things that she and Twilight were afraid of, that Spike would be upset they were together, that and what their friends would think. Though they were considering telling their friends soon, but then the threat of an assassination came about and that plan went down the toilet quickly. The two magic users of the group were afraid that something would happen, Twilight was managing to hide it very well though, and had never been but a stone throw away from each other unless they had to use the rest room or get a drink. Rarity shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of the thought of somepony wanting to kill them, and returned to her project when a cold chill ran up her spine. Spike seemed to sense it too as the very next second he tackled her to the ground while a knife flew right above them and embedded itself into the wall. Twilight was up in the room the very next second as Spike ran to the window and pinpointed a cloaked figure running along the roof tops. Ignoring the two ponies' cries for him not to go, the young dragon ran out of the building and chased the figure as fast as he could, thankfully he was able to keep up with the sudden growth spurt he had a year back. He chased the figure until he collided head on into none other than Blaze Dash, shook his head and looked at Spike.

"What's going on Spike, why are you running?" he asked frowning.

Spike didn't reply instead he pointed up at the roofs where the cloaked pony was running away catching Blaze's attention and forcing him into the air to chase after him. Spike followed the two, wanting to help Blaze when he noticed that the red pegasus had tackled the figure and pulled the cloak off to revile a changeling struggling underneath him.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked putting some pressure on the changeling's chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know you stupid pegasus," he replied before placing his hind legs underneath Blaze's chest.

The red pegasus then felt a sudden kick and the air was knocked out of him while the changeling took to the air and flew off faster than a normal changeling would be able to. Groaning, Blaze stood up and glared in the direction of that the changeling disappeared in as Spike walked up to him.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" the dragon asked looking at his new friend.

"…No, I have my job here to watch after Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie," he replied turning towards Fluttershy's cottage, "I'll let him go for now."

A/N:

I know that Pinkie Pie might have been a bit out of character, I'm sorry if she was but I'm not really good at getting their personalities down yet. Hopefully I'll get better. Anyway R&R please!


End file.
